Winhill
by Arami Heartilly
Summary: Julia Caraway has finally had enough and escapes with her teenage daughters to the peaceful town of Winhill. There Rinoa finds Squall, the quiet son of the Inn owners and what starts out as a friendship grows into something much more. Alternate universe and something that has been planned for years just never written until now. Squall/Rinoa, Selphie/Irvine
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VIII, this has been written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands.

Authors Note: I have literally been planning this for YEARS but never seemed to have a reason to write it until now. This is almost finished just written in a notebook so i'm having to type it up when I have the time. Will be 4 parts in total and it will all be up here by the end of August. It's an AU where Laguna and Raine are alive and well in Winhil and Julia Heartilly (Caraway) is alive and well too. Squall/Rinoa with Selphie/Irvine later on.

(I am British and I have tried very hard to stick to Mom instead of Mum but i'm not perfect and might have missed a couple during my proof reading.)

Winhill

By Arami Heartilly

Chapter one - Arrival

It was cold, colder than she had anticipated for a night in early summer, but then she was used to the city heat of Deiling. Winhill was finally coming into view ahead of them and the clock read close to 1am. As she neared the town only the lights at the entrance of the local inn were still lit but several of the houses still had soft light coming through the curtains and somehow it made the place seem that little bit more alive.

Julia Heartilly pulled into one of the few spaces painted on the path at the side of the inn, turning off the engine and removing the keys once she was parked. She looked back at her daughters Rinoa and Selphie as they slept, blanket pulled over them as they lay against the back seats. They had both stayed awake as long as they could but exhaustion and relief had over taken Selphie an hour ago with Rinoa falling asleep shortly afterwards.

She checked the bags in the seat next to her, made sure all the documents she needed for the divorce were there as well as the girls birth certificates and the paperwork from Selphies adoption. Julia t breathed a sigh of relief once she was sure it was all there and pulled the bag with it all in over her shoulder, she undid and retied her pony tale that just about held all of her hair and grabbed the keys before opening the car door.

She left the window half open as she closed it quietly behind her then locked the car. It wouldn't be necessary to disturb the girls sleep unless they could stay here…. if the couldn't, well Julia wasn't above sleeping in the car with her girls. As long as they were safe and together it would be fine.

Her footsteps were muffled on the path and she pushed open the door to the inn as if expecting resistance. There wasn't any so she headed inside. The inn was well lit for the time of night but it was empty aside from the two people sat at the main desk.

They both looked up as she entered and with a nervous smile she called on her determination and walked forwards.

It had been years since she had seen Laguna and Raine Loire but they appeared - after a moment - to recognise her. Laguna took off the glasses he was wearing and put down the book he had been reading. Raine dropped her pen down onto the ledger in front of her and blinked as if very much not expecting what was in front of her. Julia really didn't blame them.

"I was wondering." She didn't know what to say and didn't really want to explain herself. "If you have a room for me and my daughters?"

Raine looked at her for a moment then nodded slowly. "Of course." She smiled. "Just for tonight? Or do you need a longer booking?"

Julia realised then that they had no intention of asking any questions she didn't want to answer. She felt such a rush of warmth towards these people that she hadn't seen since their wedding 18 years ago that she forgot to answer for a moment longer than she should have done.

"I don't know, maybe a week or so." She said finally.

Laguna and Raine looked at each other before he headed to a locked cabinet at the back behind the reception desk and grabbed the key to open it.

Julia settled against the desk as Raine filled out the ledger for inn bookings and Laguna returned with three keys.

"It'll be 150 gill a night including breakfast and dinner for the room and there is no need for payment until you check out." Raine explained, handing Julia a form to fill out. She did so and handed it back. Her eyes caught the sight of the rates board and noticed that they had offered her the room at lower rates than advertised.

"Friends and family discount." Raine explained, taking the keys from her husband and handing them to Julia.

"Thank you." She told them, surprised, tired and overwhelmed.

"No problem." Laguna answered her, lifting up the partition further along the reception desk so that he was now stood beside her. "Would you like some help with your bags whilst you get the girls?" He asked, already heading towards the door and opening it for her.

"Sure." And she lead him outside.

* * *

Rinoa woke to unfamiliar light from a window she hadn't seen before and the muted sounds of conversation below whatever room she was currently in. Turning on the bed she could see Selphie, still asleep and snoring lightly in the bed next to hers and her mother in the third one closest to the door.

She remembered being roused from the car and helping Selphie up the stairs to the room and as she looked around it was clear that their luggage had been brought up with them.

"Good morning." Her mother spoke quietly and Rinoa turned to her.

"Morning." She sat up and got out of bed, smoothing back the sheets out of habit before walking quietly across the wooden floor to sit on her mothers bed. It was then she noticed that at some point in the night she must have opened her suitcase because she was wearing her nightdress.

Her mother opened her arms and hugged her, a little tighter than normal but Rinoa knew why so she returned it.

"Where are we?" She asked, moving to sit on the bed again.

"Winhill."

Rinoa recognised that name and wondered where she had heard it before.

"I have some old friends that live here and although I haven't seen them in years this felt like the safest place to go."

Rinoa nodded at her mothers explanation and yawned, the clock on her mothers bedside read 9.30am. She was still a little tired but didn't want to go back to sleep. The day felt like the first one of the summer holidays only here there was nobody's hateful reactions to fear - they could be themselves. The thought was a refreshing one.

"You should probably wake your sister. They serve breakfast till 11 but if we leave her to her own devices she'll sleep all day."

Rinoa laughed and her mother smiled but she still looked wary. Everything was so fresh and it had been less than 24 hours since they'd left Deiling City but it was a step forwards and today would be another one.

Rinoa stood and moved over to her sisters bed and quickly pulled the covers off her. Selphie mumbled a half asleep protest and Rinoa laughed, nudging her sisters shoulder until she woke enough to ask in a confused and mumbled voice.

"Where are we?"

* * *

After a quiet breakfast Rinoa headed out to explore whilst Selphie finished waking up and her mother spoke with her friends.

A boy about her age was sat outside looking at something off into the distance. He was tall with dark brown hair longer than normal but still short. She couldn't see his eyes properly from where she was but the were somewhere between blue and grey. He was, she realised, rather beautiful and because she had learned that you never get anything by shying away from it she stepped forwards and introduced herself.

"Good morning." Rinoa said, figuring it was the best place to start. The stranger looked at her and blinked a few times as if realising it was to him that she was talking.

"Morning." He said, sounding a little unsure.

"My name is Rinoa Heartilly." She offered her hand to him and he reached to take it.

"Squall Loire." He told her, squeezing her hand before releasing it.

Rinoa recognised the name at once. "You must be related to the owners of the inn then, they're old friends of my mothers."

"They're my parents." He told her, though he looked like he currently couldn't decide whether to stand, stay seated or leave. Rinoa didn't like the last option very much so she pulled her duster under her knees and sat next to him. She could have sworn she saw him smile as she did.

"Cool. Well the place seems lovely. Very quiet." It was said as a compliment and he smiled again, it was only really a little quirk of his lips but it was there.

They sat in silence for a moment or so, Rinoa not wanting to continually talk at her new acquaintance and Squall for his part was just a little confused.

"How long are you staying?" He asked her at last.

"I honestly don't know, Mom said at least a week this morning but I get the feeling it will be a lot longer than that." She had tried to sound lighthearted but she could tell Squall had noticed the slight change in her mood. She hadn't wanted him to so before he tried to offer her any words of sympathy she said; "Given that we'll likely be here for a while and you're local, how about a tour?"

He looked a bit startled but Rinoa just smiled.

"O-Okay." He nodded and stood looking a little like he was in shock. He offered his hand to her as he stood to help her up. "We should probably start here and work our way around." He pulled his black coat with a fur collar around his shoulders and dusted himself off.

"Sounds good to me." Rinoa told him, glad of the rescued mood and of the company. He was clearly a little shy - which she realised was understandable given how small the town was - there probably wasn't much in the way of friends or company.

"Where are you from?" He asked as he looked down at her. He was a few inches taller with grey eyes that she could now see in the light of the square.

Rinoa thought about it for a moment then realised it probably didn't matter if she told him, he'd probably find out from his parents anyway.

"Deling City."

"The Capitol?" He asked. "No wonder you think this is quiet."

She chuckled and smiled at him, he noticed and looked away quickly which if anything made her smile more.

"Me and my sister have been in school in Dollet though, it's quieter than Deiling and near the ocean." She smiled to herself as she recalled her time there.

"Do you miss it?" He asked.

Rinoa shook her head. "A little but nothing more than wanting to go back some day."

"Deling or Dollet?"

"Dollet. I don't miss Deling - nothing to go back for." It was a fast and honest response but she made sure to keep her tone light.

Squall must have picked up on how hard she was trying to sound positive because he responded in kind. "Best get started on the tour then." He told her and she nodded, following where he lead her.

* * *

Julia had done her best to explain the situation in the hour and a half she had been sat with Raine and Laguna Loire. They were the only ones in the pub area that morning as their oldest daughter Ellone was working in the flower shop and Selphie was still upstairs in their room.

"How long had it been going on?" Laguna asked her.

"Years." She told them honestly. "His political career hadn't become what he wanted it to be and I was an easy target." Even Julia knew that had sounded too much like a casual remark but it had become such a common place fact that she hadn't known how else to say it.

"Why now?" Raine asked her, voice gentle and almost reaching her hand across the table to Julia. She appreciated the gesture.

"It seemed like the best time. For a few years I worried about what I was doing wrong and at one point I even though it was me…. but two years ago I started planning our escape. I made sure the only people who could access mine or my daughters money were me or my daughters. I gathered all of our papers and documents so that when we did leave we would have a clean break."

"And that was yesterday." Raine stated in the same gentle tone.

"Yes." She sighed. "Although I know it looks like I've really thought this through I'll admit I didn't plan it any further than this."

Laguna and Raine shared a look before seeming to agree on something and when they turned their attention back to Julia it was Laguna that spoke.

"Well you're welcome here for as long as you need to be and we will help you as best we can. It's just a matter of figuring out what you need." He paused and seemed to think about something. "Have the girls finished school?"

Julia smiled a little, glad of a question that she could answer. "Yes, they graduated a few weeks ago."

"So they don't have to return to school after the summer?" Laguna was surprised.

"No, Dollet's education system finishes at 17 instead of 18 here in Galbadia, if they want to go to university then they have a year to decide."

Raine and Laguna nodded.

"Okay, so have you thought about where you want to settle, have you considered living here permanently?" Laguna asked.

Julia shrugged. "I haven't thought about anywhere. But I like it here - I spent time here when I was little on holiday with my parents. It's close enough to Timber but also feels like a world away. We could settle here, I'll need to ask the girls of course but as soon as Selphie discovers that you are 'the' Laguna Loire of Timber Maniacs I'm sure she'll beg Rinoa to let us stay."

Raine smiled. "They're the same age then? If they both graduated school at the same time." Julia nodded. "Are they twins?"

She shook her head this time. "Selphie was really my niece, but when her parents were killed it left me and Rinoa as her only relatives so I decided to take her in. Fury refused to sign the papers - said if I wanted the extra responsibility it would be mine and mine alone. So I adopted her. I probably should have taken notice of the warning signs back then but I thought it was the pressure… anyway, where were we?"

Raine looked at her in a way that said she understood, because really she did. It had just come as a surprise to her to find another woman who had made the same choice that she had. Only Raine knew she had been lucky, Laguna had signed the joint adoption papers on their wedding day.

"You were planning to move to Winhill." Laguna said with perhaps more enthusiasm than the situation warranted. Raine elbowed him in the side and sent an apologetic look to Julia who didn't seem to mind.

"In all seriousness though, there are a few house that have recently been renovated by our neighbour in the mansion and he'd looking for buyers. One of them would be big enough for you and the girls with room still to spare." Raine told her. "We can get you the details, that way there is no pressure on you to make a decision."

Julia didn't really have to think about it. "That sounds good. Thank you both so much."

"Not a problem." Laguna told her. "Not a problem at all."

* * *

By the early afternoon they had covered most of the town, the main square and a couple of the residential streets. Rinoa had been happy to discover that there was a library and a book shop, small though they were it helped in her conviction that this was a good place for a new start.

Squall lead them back to his parents pub/Inn and had, albeit shyly, offered to show her the rest the next time she was free. Rinoa had shaken his hand in thanks and headed up to their room to find her sister laying on her bed.

She was dressed, with a book half open next to her but her eyes were red and her hands gripped the covers in her fists. Rinoa's good mood fell away instantly and she closed the door behind her before walking round to selphies bed, removing her boots and lying down next to her. Selphie's hand found hers and squeezed tightly but she didn't say anything, to Rinoa it was another indication of how _not okay_ her sister was.

"I met the son of the owners this morning." Rinoa said, knowing gossip and new news always cheered her sister up. "His name is Squall, he's our age and really beautiful. He's a bit shy, taller than me with grey eyes and dark brown hair. He showed me around this morning and he's promised to show me more of it soon."

"Really?" Selphie asked, voice raw but still there.

"Yeah, I don't think I could make him up." She admitted. "What are the chances of finding someone like that on our first day of being here?"

Selphie chuckled, still not herself but Rinoa hoped she was now at least feeling a little better.

"I met his older sister Ellone this morning. She works in the flower shop. She seems lovely - she did mention her brother - said he was quiet but that we'd see him around. Nice to know you found him."

"Hmm Hmm. Very nice." Rinoa smiled and felt her cheeks heat up.

Silence fell between them again but Rinoa didn't know what to say to break it so she didn't. Instead she waited until Selphie finally spoke.

"Do you think he'll come for us?" Came the quiet question.

Rinoa shook her head. "I don't think so. Even if he wanted to it would be really hard to find us and even if he did he can't make us do anything anymore."

"What about mom? I don't want her to hurt anymore." Selphie voice cracked.

"He won't - mom's friends wouldn't let him, she'll be fine." That at least Rinoa had complete faith in.

"I still…. I still feel as though this is all my fault." Selphie whispered.

"How? How could this be all your fault?" Rinoa turned on her side to look at her sister properly.

"He never wanted me, if I wasn't here…."

"How do you know that?" Rinoa didn't understand where that had come from, Selphie sounded so certain.

"He - he told me. Used to tell me whenever he could, how much of a burden I was -"

"Stop it Sephy, stop it." Rinoa said, hurt once again by another of that man's actions (even she couldn't call him her father.) "He didn't want any of us after a while, he took everything out on me, you and mom… but he should never have said that to you - never." Rinoa let go of Selphie's hand and instead pulled her into a hug. "Mom wants you, I want you. You are my sister and we're safe here. No matter what we're safe."

Squall stayed behind the bar that evening, helping his mother although there was nothing for him to really do. The food had already been served to their guests and the few locals that were there were quietly drinking and chatting amongst themselves.

"Julia told me you showed Rinoa around today." His mothers voice and presence beside him startled Squall a little and he snapped his attention to her.

"She asked for a tour." He explained, not looking her in the eye.

"And you said yes." Raine pointed out, she didn't have to say _'that's not like you.'_ - it was already implied in her tone.

"Mom…" Because really this wasn't the sort of conversation he wanted to have with anyone.

Raine chuckled and put the hand not holding the tea towel on his shoulder.

"It's alright to get to know her a little better, there is a good chance they're staying."

Squall looked back over to where Rinoa was chatting and eating with her mother and sister and found his lips quirking every time she smiled or laughed. Their evening conversation had started out on what he guested had been a serious topic but it seemed far more light hearted at the moment.

"I said I'd show her some more of the town whenever she was next free." He admitted, glad his mother was the one talking to him about this and not his father.

"I imagine she'll be free tomorrow morning."

Squall just nodded and Raine gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting go and heading to the other end of the bar.

"Tomorrow." Squall muttered to himself with a smile. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Written for the Where I belong August Challenge found on , AO3 and Livejournal (amongst other places!)


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VIII. This story has been written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands.

Authors Note: I've been a con over the past few days (Amecon and Keele Uni in the UK) so haven't had time to type this and post it until now. The story is now finished in the notebook and I'm going to aim for chapter three by the end of the week ^^

Thank you so much for all comments so far, it's lovely to hear what people think of this as it goes along. I will try to respond to as many reviews as I can but apologies if I don't manage to.

* * *

Chapter Two - Decisions

Squall had met Rinoa the next morning and the morning after that and then once again. By now he was starting to worry that he would run out of things to show her. Admittedly he would have done already if she hadn't been so keen to take her time at every location.

They'd just left the flower shop, Ellone having spent the whole time sending positive thumbs up to her younger brother at every opportunity. Thankfully Rinoa hadn't noticed but Squall was considering a revenge plan if she did, at some point, spot his elder sisters actions.

"It really is beautiful here." Rinoa told him, dragging his thoughts back down to earth.

"It is. Not much to do though, not like the city."

Rinoa chuckled and her shoulder bumped his arm lightly but just enough for him to notice and want it to happen again.

"The city was too much most of the time, Too much going on and too many people hurried and preoccupied to notice anything around them." Rinoa explained. "Now don't get me wrong, I love to shop and go out and everything but Deiling was like doing that and nothing but that all the time."

"Isn't this too much the other way though?" He asked, suddenly regretting doing so because he didn't want her to agree with him.

"Maybe, but not really." Her shoulder brushed his again.

"Oh?" He was both relieved and confused by her answer.

She chuckled. "You're close enough to Timber that you can go to a city if you want to and still have this to come back to."

Squall saw her smile as she spoke but something about it didn't feel right. He got the feeling it had nothing to do with her conversation and he wanted to ask if she was okay - if she wanted to talk - but they had really only known each other for 4 days and it felt too soon.

"I'd never thought of it that way." He said instead. "I go to Timber with my Dad when he goes to see his publishers every few months but generally I stay here."

Rinoa chuckled and looked up at him.

"I keep forgetting that your dad is Laguna Loire, novelist and former soldier and journalist. Selphie loves his stuff and has all of his books and she's spent the past few days working up the courage to talk to him."

"My dad loves talking about his work - she should just ask him. It's harder to stop him talking about it once he starts but it doesn't sound like that will be a problem."

Rinoa smiled at him and he couldn't help the involuntary smile he gave in return.

"There's a really good cafe just along here, my mom says they're the best scones on the continent - I wouldn't know - but the lady who owns it is really nice."

She seemed to think it over and looked (he hoped) like she wanted to say yes but something was stopping her.

"My treat." He added, just incase it was a money issue.

"Okay." Rinoa agreed but still looked a little worried. Not money then, something else.

He lead her over to the cafe and gestured to a table out side.

"Thank you." She told him as she took her seat.

"It's no problem." He reassured her. He had started to get used to her bright and happy nature and seeing her try and maintain it when she clearly had something on her mind didn't seem right.

He ordered scones and a milkshake and Rinoa chose the same. Alice, who owned the cafe, smiled at them both and welcomed Rinoa to Winhill. She returned pretty quickly with their orders and took extra care to place Squall's milkshake in front of him. It wasn't something he would normally order, only his sister had previously been able to force one upon him but he had wanted Rinoa to think he was just that little bit more exciting than he really was. Alice must have realised this and she winked at him before returning inside.

"My mum really likes it here, she seems so much more relaxed than I've seen her in a long time and we've only been here for a few days." Rinoa told him.

"It's good to hear, my parents have been really happy to see her, despite the circumstances."

"Yeah, she said the same thing." Then after a sip of milkshake added. "Me and Selphie do really like it here too."

He smiled and nodded, reassured that whatever was wrong wasn't to do with him or anything he had done or showed her.

They ate in peace and headed back a little while after. Squall had agreed to help his father with the books that afternoon and Rinoa wanted to get back to her sister.

Her arm brushed his again several times on the way and Squall finally took his chance to do something about it. After all, if she was uncomfortable she wouldn't have gotten so close to him and proceeded to stay that way. So he took her hand and held it, deliberately not looking down as he squeezed it gently.

His heart was hammering and even more so when she squeezed back and laced her fingers through his for the walk back. At the door they separated, Rinoa smiling once again and thanked him, only this time her eyes were shining and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Squall stayed outside a little while longer as his heart calmed down and he tried to order his thoughts.

* * *

Julia took the girls to the same cafe Rinoa had been in that morning only this time they sat inside at a quiet table near the back. They ordered drinks and chatted about everything and nothing for a while until their drinks arrived and Alice returned to the counter.

Julia reached into her bag and pulled out the documents and pictures of the house she and Raine had visited the day before. The man who had shown them around recognised Julia from her sining career but Raine was quick to advise him that what Julia most wanted was a private retreat and if that wasn't possible then she wouldn't consider the house. He had been quick to assure them absolute secrecy and Julia had, in return, agreed sing in Raine's pub from time to time.

Now though it was up to the girls.

Selphie but down her milkshake and reached over to take the photo's as she looked to her mother for explanation.

"I know we haven't been here very long but if you are both happy to stay here - if only for a year or two - I was thinking of buying this house. There are 4 bedrooms - more than we need and enough space for a music and writing room downstairs." Both girls smiled at that and Julia was glad she'd brought all her and Rinoa's sheet music as well as her daughters violin and flute. Selphies guitar had also made the journey and whatever bits of music she had been able to find for it lying around their old house.

Selphie seemed to go over the photos carefully, handing each to Rinoa when she was done and Julia wondered, if not for the first time, if she had done the right thing in bringing them to Winhill.

"If you don't want to stay." Julia added, not wanting her girls to feel pressured. "We can go anywhere else in the world." She had enough money after all and intended to make good on that promise should the girls accept it.

Selphie looked up sharply, clearly startled by the comment but Rinoa just smiled in thanks.

"Are we safe here?" Selphie asked and she was suddenly much more serious than Julia was used to seeing her daughter.

"We are as safe as we can be. Laguna and Raine are helping me to finalise the divorce papers and you are both legally old enough that he can't win a battle for you even if he was to try. He has no duristriction here. We're safe Selphie, as safe as we can be anywhere."

Her daughter nodded slowly and looked to Rinoa who smiled reassuringly then turned back to her mom. "Okay, we can stay but I'd like to see the house before you buy it."

"Me too." Rinoa added.

"We can go tomorrow morning if you like."

"How quickly can we sort it all out?" Rinoa asked, looking a little more eager than her sister and although Julia was assured a lot of that was due to winhill its self she knew a part of it was due to Squall Loire.

"A week, maybe two weeks. I've already spoken to the bank and if we want the house it will be easy to sort it all out."

"And then we'll have our home." Rinoa's comment finally brought a smile to selphies face and she nodded at her mom and sister. Outwardly Julia smiled and talked over the plan and the details of the house with her girls but inwardly she was breathing a long sigh of relief.

* * *

Selphie headed out with Rinoa that afternoon and they walked aimlessly until they reached the edge of the town and a memorial plaque set into a pillar.

"Given that you're the one who spends every morning on guided tours - wanna let me know what this is for?" Selphie asked, twirling a piece of glass between her fingers.

Rinoa shrugged then took a closer look as she stepped further towards it.

"I don't know, Squall hasn't taken me around here." Selphie looked as though she didn't believe her. "Really. We've gone around the town a couple of times but never here." She ran her hands over the words set into the brass plaque. "Maybe he thinks it's not worth the walk out."

"Maybe he's just looking for the right time." Selphie agreed, wiggling her eyebrows. Rinoa rolled her eyes and shook her head. She wanted to make a comment about her sisters on-again-off-again boyfriend but she really didn't want to hit a nerve.

"He's a little shy for that Sephy. He's just really kind and knows a lot about where he lives."

"He held your hand this morning." Selphie countered, suddenly a lot more like herself than she had been in a while.

"True, doesn't mean it means anything though." Rinoa told her as her cheeks turned pink and her ears heated up.

"He's pretty shy - if he's holding your hand it means something." Her sister pushed, clearly not convinced by her sisters protesting.

"We'll see." Rinoa conceded and ran her fingers over the plaque again.

They were silent for a couple of minutes, Rinoa thinking and Selphie day dreaming. Winhill was quiet and peaceful like this in the warm summer sun and gentle breeze.

"I wonder who they were." Rinoa said quietly. "Kiros and Ward, lost defending the lives and the peace of Winhill."

Selphie stepped towards her sister.

"You could ask Squall." She suggested.

"I could, but he might have known them, it might be too personal for him. Might be why we've never been here."

Selphie shook her head. "He'd have been very small when this happened given the date."

"Still…" Rinoa sighed. "I might look it up in the library." But somehow she didn't think she would. It felt a little like intruding.

"Come on." Selphie nudged her. "No point getting upset about this - he probably just wants to show you things to make you happy. Let's head back to mom."

Rinoa smiled at her sisters more likely suggestion and followed her back to town.

* * *

"So you're staying then?" Squall asked her one evening later in the week. He'd come to sit with her after dinner once Selphie had headed back to their room with her mom to sort out the furniture arrangements with his mom.

Rinoa smiled as she confirmed it. "Mom signed the papers and got the keys this afternoon, we should be able to move in the next week or so."

Squall smiled in return, a bit brighter than normal and although Rinoa noticed it she didn't want to embarrass him by mentioning it.

"If you need any help you can count me in, Ellone too. I'm sure mom and dad have already offered."

"Probably." She edged a little closer to him long the sofa they were sitting on. "I would have told you earlier but I wanted to wait until I was sure. Didn't want to get my hopes up that we'd be staying only to have it not happen." She admitted, seeing no point in hiding if from him. She hoped she was clear enough in implying he was part of why she'd have been disappointed to leave but at the same time she didn't want to be too forward.

"I can understand that - explains why you seemed so nervous this morning." He looked relieved.

"Yeah." She wanted very much for him to take her hand again but Rinoa didn't offer hers. whatever it was between them seemed fragile and unconfirmed and the last thing she wanted to do was spoil it.

"That ring is really nice." She said instead, gesturing to the one he always wore. It looked like a lion's head and a long maine wrapped around his finger.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me when I turned 16, family heirloom from her side of the family." He slipped it off his finger. "It's supposed to be Greiver, protector and guardian of the Leonharts. Ellone was given my grandmothers bracelet and I got the ring." He ran it over his hand for a moment before picking it up again and handing it to Rinoa. "Here, take a look."

She took it and noticed the warmth of the metal from squalls hand and smiled as she examined the shape and carvings around the loop.

"It's beautiful." She told him, handing it back. "Having such a family legacy must be nice. I have my grandmothers earrings and some photographs that go everywhere with me." She explained, watching as he slipped the ring back on.

"Yeah it can be really special." He agreed, leaning back against the cushions. He looked at her and smiled, holding his hand out to her, she took it and once more slipped her fingers between his.

* * *

Two weeks later and the day after all the furniture had arrived Julia, Rinoa and Selphie woke up to a clear and breezy Saturday morning and the start of their moving day.

It hadn't taken Rinoa or her mother long to pack their belongings into their respective suitcases and overnight bags but Selphie on the other hand had spent most of the day before gathering her things from all over the room. She had washed them and finally packed them close to midnight the day before.

Despite this she had managed to wake up in one of her more enthusiastic moods, slipping on a loose yellow top with daisy's all over it and a pair of white shorts. Rinoa had chosen a short flowing blue dress with black shorts and a knee length blue cardigan that bore the same angel wings as her regular wardrobe across her back. Their mother looked more relaxed with her hair in a high pony, jeans and a T-Shirt. They looked for all the world like they were going on holiday.

"Ready girls?" Julia asked as she turned to her daughters before opening the door of their room for the last time.

Rinoa pulled out the handle to her suitcase and lifted her bag onto her shoulder. "Ready." She confirmed and Selphie besides her nodded in agreement.

"Right then, come on." And the three of them headed out to the main corridor of the Inn.

They were surprised when they turned the corner to see Raine, Laguna, Squall and Ellone at the top of the staircase.

"We've closed for this morning and most of the afternoon." Raine explained before Julia could voice the question written on her face.

"But you've already done so much for us, when you offered help I didn't think you'd close your pub." Julia said, clearly moved by the unexpected surprise.

Laguna chuckled. "You're our friends and it's been nice to have the company - even more so now you're staying. Besides the more people the less time this will take right?"

Rinoa smiled at Squall and gave a small wave to Ellone from where she stood behind her mother who was still deciding what to do with their offer of help.

"Okay." Julia agreed at last. "But at some point you will have to come round for dinner as a way of thanking you."

Laguna laughed again and Raine smiled.

"Laguna never turns down free food and the rest of us would be happy to accept."

Laguna took Julia's suitcase, Squall took Rinoa's and Ellone shared the task of getting Selphie's large suitcase down the stairs.

Julia and Raine fell into easy conversation and planned everyones tasks as they walked the five minute journey to their new home. When they reached the door she handed each of her daughters their own key them slipped hers inside the lock, turned it and stepped inside their new home.

Laguna and Squall had spent most of the morning putting together all the downstairs furniture while the girls put the beds and bookshelves together and the other furniture in place in their own rooms. Ellone and Julia had gone to sort out the spare room leaving Selphie and Rinoa to unpack their things and make their rooms feel more their own.

* * *

Rinoa had taken time hanging her white curtains, made her new bed and put all of her clothes in a wardrobe which was far larger than she actually needed.

Squall came to join her as soon as he'd finished downstairs and she smiled when she saw him in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm just sorting out the rest of my books. Mom hadn't told me she'd pilled as many as would fit into her suitcase and bags… an unexpected surprise and it means we haven't left any behind. It also explains why she ordered me so many book shelves."

Squall nodded and sat on the bed watching as she filled a whole floor to ceiling book case and half a second as well as a smaller one near her desk.

"It's also nice to leave room for more." She told him, returning to her now empty suitcase to close it and slide it under her bed.

"Is there much left to do?" Squall asked in a way that suggested he was more than willing to help if needed.

"Not really." Rinoa told him, looping her hair behind her ears. "Just what's left in here." she gestured to her half full over night bag and Squall nodded before remembering what he had brought with him and put his hand in his jacket pocket to pull something out.

"Here." He offered, holding out a small parcel that fitted neatly into the palm of her hand.

She looked at Squall a little confused and opened the brown paper, smiling and turning rather pink when she saw what was inside. Rinoa held up the carved wooden keyring, Smoothly sanded with a small metal chain and loop for her keys. It was made into the shape of her wings.

"It's really beautiful - thank you do much." She moved to her bedside table and took the keys for the front and back door, slipping them on and holding it tightly in her hand.

"No problem, I'm glad you like it, My mom said it was tradition to buy people moving in presents and I wanted to make you something you could use." He seemed shy and Rinoa sympathised, she wanted to hug him but wondered if that would be too much so instead she just stood there.

"Thank you." Seemed to be all she could say.

"You're welcome, although when my mom saw it she liked it so much she asked me to make one for your mom and sister - a flower and a musical clef. But yours… yours was the first."

Rinoa understood what he was trying to tell her, making sure she knew it was something special for her so she couldn't misinterpret the meaning.

"I - I just need to put these things away then we can grab a drink okay?"

Squall nodded. "Take your time." And he sat there watching as she continued.

He knew already that her instruments and music books were downstairs in their new music room along with her mothers new piano and sisters guitar and base. She placed a plush hedgehog and otter on her desk next to a photo of her and Selphie surrounded by what looked to be friends from their school. She put another few things here and there until she came back to her beside table to place one last photograph and a small blue jewellery box that looked like a treasure chest with small jewels around the outer edges.

The photo was in a frame carved with white roses all around the outside and held a picture of Rinoa, Selphie and their mom with a large dog that Squall hadn't seen them with at all. They were on a beach somewhere but the photo couldn't have been more than a year old given that none of them really looked that much older now. Rinoa looked at the picture for a moment and Squall spoke, worrying if perhaps the silence was becoming too long.

"That's a really beautiful dog." He told her.

"She was, wasn't she." Rinoa's words were quiet and Squall noticed as she looked at her that her hands were clenched into fists and she was now biting her lip.

Squall stood, realising he must have said something to remind her of something unhappy, and but his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said quietly and he let his hand drop from her and stepped back. It wasn't what he wanted to do - he wanted to hold her, to soothe her and do whatever he could to make her smile again but he didn't know where to start. It was still such a new feeling though really it had been growing since he met her and he was almost sure what to call it….. He just didn't know what to do about it.

Now it seemed as though Rinoa would be better on her own so he walked slowly but only made it to the other side of the bed when she turned to him.

"Squall." He looked up and could see the tears she refused to cry brimming in her eyes. "You don't have to leave."

He couldn't think of anything to say so he just sat himself down on the other side of her double bed.

"Her name was Angelo." She told him after several more moments of silence. "The best companion and my best friend. My father was never very keen on her and he got his way in the end."

Squall could tell by the look in her eyes that Angelo had at some point in the last year been killed. It was a crime both unforgivable and clearly traumatising.

Rinoa sat on the bed, breathing deeply and trying to regain her composure.

"I don't want to forget her, it feels wrong to push away memories of my friends and my dog just because I'm starting over but it was… I don't know. I'll see things, photo's, book or even clothes and I just start remembering everything I'd escaped and I really don't want to. Not now, not when you're here" She explained.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me? There's still one place I haven't really shown you. It's where I go when I need to think." He asked her, hoping she'd accept.

"Sure." Rinoa smiled weakly, grabbing her new keys, her purse and a shoulder bag as he stood and waited for her.

Squall took her hand and walked along the landing with her.

"I'll need to let my mom know where I'm going first though." Rinoa told him and he nodded letting go of her hand at the bottom of the staircase and waited at the front door.

* * *

After sorting out her own room Selphie had headed downstairs and found Ellone sat at the piano in the music room.

"Hi." Selphie greeted from the doorway, stepping in and sitting in the plush corner chair.

"Hello. Your mom said it was okay for me to play her piano, I'm not very good but it's nice to play on something so lovely."

"No problem, I'm no good at it and Rinoa's okay - she just prefers her other instruments." Selphie replied, pointing at Rinoa's instruments in the corner diagonally across from her. There were also music books on the shelf next to her and one set up in the music stand ready and waiting for her.

Selphie reached for her acoustic guitar and strummed absently along to whatever Ellone was playing. They both enjoyed each others company and despite their different temperaments they complimented each other, Selphie was quieter and more thoughtful and Ellone became a little more carefree for a while.

Selphie smiled to herself as she noticed her sister and Squall walking hand in hand away from their house and off into the town.

"I don't know if he's told her yet but he really likes her." Ellone commented, seeming to know what Selphie was thinking.

"She likes him too. Probably the first time I've seen her this into someone." Selphie said in reply. "She's got lots of friends but this is different, even with Seifer - her first boyfriend - it wasn't like this."

Ellone smiled, still looking at the sheet music in front of her and following it as well as she could.

"My brother has always been shy, keeps himself to himself unless he's at home. He did well in school and no one bothered him but then again he never paid attention to anyone outside our family and a few locals. So he's pretty serious about your sister - even if he hasn't figured out what to do about it yet."

Selphie smiled again but looked sad, something Ellone picked up in without looking at her. She did stop playing though and turned to her.

"I don't mean to pry but there is some one you miss isn't there." Her words were spoken gently and carefully. Selphie nodded thinking of the cowboy hat hanging on the back of her door that had been the first thing packed into her suitcase.

"Yeah, but it's probably for the best… we're not exactly… it doesn't matter."

"Alright." And Ellone nodded before returning back to her music.

* * *

Raine and Julia had spent the past hour getting the details and the paperwork finished for Julia's divorce.

Laguna had leant them his computer and had set up the internet connection in such a way that meant they were untraceable.

"This is it then." Julia announced to her friends. "All I need to do is submit this and wait. Knowing Fury this will be finalised within a month." She sighed and Raine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright, even if he did manage to find you there is nothing he can do." She reminded her gently.

"I know that, I do know… but it's still… there…" Julia took a deep breath and focused her attention on the keyboard in front of her, her finger hovering the curser over the submit button. It had been a long day and she wanted this over with so things could really feel fresh for them.

"You have to keep fighting him." Laguna told her as he sat down with his wife and friend. "You've come so far already Julia, the rest is much easier."

Julia looked between them and nodded, happy and relieved to be there with friends she had returned to after so long. She clicked down on the house and watched as it was all submitted to the Galbadia offices that specialised in such things. She didn't envy the person who's desk it ended up on, but Laguna was right - her part in this was over.

"Thank you." She told them.

"It's no problem." Raine reminded her. 'None at all."

Julia smiled. "Tea?" She offered, wanting very much to change the mood.

"Sure."

She pulled her chair back and headed to the kitchen feeling lighter than she had done in a very long time.

* * *

Written for the 'Where I belong' Challenge.


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Together

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VIII. This story has been written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands.

Authors Note: Many thanks for all reviews, faves and comments so far. This is part 3 of 4 and the other will be posted by the end of next week.

* * *

Chapter three - Coming Together

Rinoa held Squall's hand and let him lead her out of the main town and onto one of the many hills surrounding Winhill. A small building that looked more like an outhouse the closer they got to it sat near the top of the hill they were heading towards.

This was not where Rinoa had been expecting to go and Squall explained as they walked - having picked up on her confusion and apprehension.

"This isn't technically in the town so I didn't think it counted, is this okay?" He asked her but Rinoa nodded. The mystery surrounding the memorial would stay for another little while it seemed.

Squall lead her to the front door, digging into his trouser pocket and pulled out a keyring bearing his Griever symbol and slid the key into the lock on the door.

The bright light of early afternoon was enough to light the room inside without being over bright or too hot. Rinoa felt instantly calmer the moment they stepped inside.

Squall locked the door behind them and she took a moment to look around. It looked half way between a work shop and a den. There were magazines on a small bookshelf, a couple of benches with wood of various types pilled up in a corner next to them. The other side of the room had a door to what she guessed to be a bathroom and the floor had several large cushions pilled together with a duvet and several blankets.

"Take a seat." Squall offered and she did so, sinking in to the soft cushions behind her and the larger ones beneath. Squall settled at her side, close enough that his leg was touching hers. "This place used to be the entrance to a bunker. It's still here and well maintained but hasn't been used in years. I mostly come here to think but I also come here to work on things. I make furniture on request and it's peaceful enough here to work on things without a distraction so I spend a lot more time here than anywhere else."

"I can see why."

He nodded as the quiet settled between them again.

"If you want to talk about it you can, if not we can just stay here for a while."

Rinoa nodded and let her head come to rest on his shoulder, closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of wood and calm and quiet. He took her hand loosely within his and waited but there was nothing but silence between them for almost quarter of an hour. Squall had almost given up on he talking and although he'd been honest when he said he didn't mind if she didn't he was still worried about her.

She did speak eventually, her voice was quiet but free of any shaking or nervousness.

"When I was little - no more than 4 - Selphie came to live with us. We've known each other since we were babies because her dad was my mom's older brother. But her parents died when she was three and her grandmother died shortly after so my mom took her in and brought her to live with us.

"I didn't know at the time but although my mother adopted her my father wanted nothing to do with it. I finally found out a few months ago during a row my parents were having when me and Selphie were home from school."

Squall hummed to let her know he was listening but didn't offer anything because he didn't know what to say to that. Up until now he had considered Rinoa and Selphie to be non identical twins.

"Things were fine for a few years, dad tolerated us well enough that some times it was easy enough for us to believe he loved us. But his political career began to crumble and he took it out on us whilst maintaining a professional visage in public.

"Mom sent us to school in Dollet as soon as we were old enough so we spend six years in an Elite boarding school and dad even paid for half of it because it meant for most of the year we were out of his way." Rinoa sighed. "We didn't want to go but mom said it would be better all round if we did. There were no pets allowed though and I'd had Angelo since I was 10 so my mom looked after her during term time."

In reality Rinoa had felt that her mother would be safer with Angelo there and in the end that had probably been true.

"Final year classes always graduate a few weeks before the rest of the school and although that meant we could go home early mom wrote to us and asked us to stay. Our friends Zell, Laurie and Quistis decided to stay with us and make it into a kind of mini holiday which helped to take our mind of things but we were still worried about what waited for us when we got home."

She took a moment to compose herself, talking a few deep breaths and closing her eyes briefly.

"After graduation mom told us what had happened to Angelo; my dad had lost his temper one too many times and her heart had given out. His career was - and still is - on the brink of collapse and Angelo was the one who paid for it."

Squall let go of her hand, slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Is that when your mother decided to leave?" He asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I think so but I know she had been planning it for a long time." She looked up at him and continued speaking. "My dad denied having had anything to do with it and the only think I remember about that evening was holding and my tongue and not screaming at him. Me and Selphie - when she wasn't with her boyfriend - spent most of our time out of the house, swimming, shopping or in the theatre and music hall mum used to work in.

"We knew he had ben hitting mom at that point but we were so close to leaving we forcefully had to ignore it to make sure we could get out." She sat up a bit but didn't move to shrug off his arm, she was grateful for his presence and warmth. "The moment he left for a conference mom gave the signal to pack and we did. Then we got into the car and drove and didn't stop until we got here."

Once again Squall didn't know what to say, didn't think the words existed to make it better so he just held her, resting his head against her hair.

"I'm so sorry." He told her because he was, Ellone was adopted but neither he nor his parents ever loved her any less and to hear that a parent didn't care at all… he felt his anger come to the surface and came to the realisation that he would take it upon himself to make sure Rinoa was safe and kept from harm.

She nodded then and quietly, so quietly he almost didn't notice she started crying.

"Come here." Squall whispered, pulling her into his lap. Her legs curled up against his side and he held hr against his chest with his arms firmly around her. "You're safe here."

* * *

A young man no more than 19 and no younger than 17 appeared at the reception desk of Raines Inn. He removed his hat and tipped it at Raine, he was dressed in a long brown coat, shirt and slacks and his hair was long enough that he tied it back.

"I'm looking for a room for the night." He told her.

She smiled as she normally would, picked up the form and handed it to him.

"Just fill this out and I'll sort out the rest. Is it for one person or will anyone else be joining you?" She asked.

"Just me and only for one night." He picked up the pen next to him and started writing his name as Raine when to sort out the keys. His name was familiar, she just didn't know why.

* * *

Rinoa was feeling much better as she and Squall headed back into town, she felt lighter and more settled. Squall had held her hand from the moment they left the outhouse until they reached the edge of town when his grip had loosened after he spotted someone on the horizon.

Rinoa looked up at him and met his gaze, he looked sorry and uncomfortable so she let go of his hand but stayed close.

"Your dad?" She asked.

Squall turned red but nodded. "He always takes things too far and I… I'm sorry."

Rinoa shook her head and gave him a small smile. "No problem."

They continued walking but the figure in front of them came into view as he ran towards them.

"Squall!" He shouted. "Rinoa!" They waved but soon enough he was standing in front of them, bent over and panting to catch his breath. "We have a new guest at the Inn." He told them, looking between them and then down at their hands.

Rinoa almost laughed but kept her face serious because she knew Laguna couldn't have come all the way out there to find out what they had or hadn't been up to. Or at least she hoped he hadn't.

"His name is Irvine Kinneas, I was going to ask your mother but Raine said it might be better to ask you first." He looked at her expectantly and Rinoa was nodding.

"He's a contract investigator who sometimes works for my father." She sighed. "He's also Selphies on-again-off-again boyfriend." Squall looked surprised but Rinoa just shrugged.

"Can we trust him?" Laguna asked.

Rinoa thought about it, really thought about it. She knew Irvine loved her sister even if Selphie hadn't realised it yet, but he also had a reputation - even at his young age - of being very good at his job.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "We probably can… I just don't know for sure and I wouldn't want to risk it."

"I understand." Laguna reassured her. "He said he's only staying for the night and your mom and sister are at home so I'd go back and lay low until tomorrow, we'll let you know when it's safe." He looked to Squall and seemed to decide something before he continued. "Squall will take you home using a different route so he can't see you won't you Squall."

"Sure."

"Thank you." Rinoa looked in Laguna's direction, unsure of what to call him but he got the message all the same and smiled at her with a wide grin and she understood at once why Squall had let go of her hand.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." Laguna told them and almost slammed his hand on Squall's shoulder as they passed him.

Squall scowled and Rinoa giggled, leaning against him as she did. Laguna had already started walking back and couldn't see them so she figured Squall wouldn't mind. He didn't. Instead he put his arm around her shoulders and kept it there the rest of the way home.

* * *

Squall returned to the inn a couple of hours later having stayed whilst Rinoa explained what Laguna had told them. Julia had seemed cautious and suddenly glad their car was parked in the garage out of sight but Selphie had just sat in silence for a while before agreeing it was best she didn't see Irvine.

He'd left shortly afterwards but had promised Rinoa he'd send his dad around with a signed copy of something to cheer her sister up.

He saw his mother as he entered their Inn and quietly explained the plan to her and she agreed.

"I'll send him after dinner, but our guest is in the bar. Hasn't left the place at all and seems to be doing nothing but sulk."

Squall frowned. "Doesn't sound much like he's investigating anything."

"No, no it doesn't and although that's a good thing I'm still wary. Which is why I want you to sit with him, he's about your age and it would really help us out." She didn't need to say please, the way she was staring at him said that.

He sighed and nodded, although he realised he was only doing this for Rinoa. "Alright but I don't know what I'm going to talk to him about."

"Doesn't matter, just sit near him, if he wants to talk he will."

Squall nodded again - something he seemed to be doing a lot of- and headed into the bar area.

Irvine was easy to spot, tall and wearing only a cream shirt and brown trousers. He was sat away from the bar with a drink on the table in front of him. He looked, for want of a better word, bored. But he did look up and acknowledge Squall and held out his hand when he sat on the bench next to him and Squall accepted.

"Irvine Kinneas."

"Squall Loire." Irvine dropped his hand and sipped his beer, Squall just sat back and didn't say anything.

"I know they're here." Irvine said at last and Squall - who really wasn't surprised to hear it - just blinked and looked at him. "You don't have to say anything, this isn't a trick or anythin." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Caraway sent me as a last ditch attempt to find out where they are - I've been to Dollet, Timber, here and at one point he wanted me in Balamb. This is my last assignment. I'll tell him I saw no sign of them here."

Squall continued his silence but gave Irvine is full attention.

"They're safe here, please tell them that. Seems as though someone is putting a lot of pressure on him to make sure he leaves them alone… why he sent me I have no idea given the circumstances but knowing him it was because he still wants to feel like he can control them, like knowin where they are is a victory or somethin."

Squall made sure not to let his eyes stray to the bar where he knew his father was, he didn't let it show on his face but he was suddenly very sure where the pressure on Caraway was coming from, or at least who had requested it. Esthar it seemed still owed his father a lot.

Irvine reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly creased sealed envelope.

"Please take this and give it to Selphie." He put it on the table in front of Squall. "I'm not stupid enough to go and find their house but this is a small town and you must know them." Irvine shook his head. "If she wants to contact me the details are in there and if not she doesn't have to worry, I won't be coming back."

Squall nodded and took the letter, he trusted Irvine enough to know he was speaking the truth.

"She'll have it tomorrow." He didn't see the point in his silence anymore, he could read people well enough to know when they were manipulating someone and Irvine wasn't. He had stayed within the inn that afternoon on purpose so that he couldn't see Selphie and therefore wouldn't have to lie to Caraway.

Irvine stood to leave then, nodding once more to Squall. "I'll be gone first thing in the morning." he said the headed out of the bar area and up to his room above.

* * *

Three weeks passed quietly in Winhill and Squall and Rinoa stopped their tours of the town in favour of sitting in the pub or the music room of her home but they still had their occasional walks out and about. By now Rinoa had decided to leave the matter of the memorial as it was clear whatever it was Squall didn't want to go there and she had no reason to ask why.

Selphie had said very little about the letter from Irvine but Julia was aware her daughter already had a reply written but didn't know what to do next and had left it locked in the draw of her bedside table.

That morning brought a clearer idea of how to proceed though as Julia read over the paperwork in front of her.

A gentle knock at the door roused her though and she stood to let Raine in.

"Morning. Squall's helping with the food delivery this morning so I escaped the inevitable birds and bee's talk Laguna is going to try and give him."

That made Julia laugh. "I don't know, I would pay good money to watch it but poor Squall - I'm guessing his dad's enthusiasm isn't like to rub off on him." They headed towards the table and sat down.

"No, not really." Raine was smiling though. "This is the happiest and open I've ever seen Squall though. He smiles more often, he laughs and he's more himself than I think I've ever seen him."

"It's the same with Rinoa, she hasn't been this happy in a very long time." Julia's smile was soft and slightly wistful. "Now all I have to do is somehow get Irvine kinneas back here and both my girls will be loved up and swooning."

"That's partly why I'm here, Laguna handed the reports to me this morning and asked me to bring them over at some point today." Julia grimaced as Raine pulled the files out of her bag. "I wouldn't worry you know." She reassured her friend.

"It's not that." Julia told her. "Here." She pushed that mornings post across the table and waited whilst her friend read the letter on top.

"The divorce has been pushed through and finalised." Raine looked confused, not really understanding why this wasn't good news but she read on. "And he's handed over any remaining claims on custody he had to you."

"I know and it's everything I wanted, we're safe, we're out of his life and he's out of ours forever and yet… and yet." She swallowed, trying to talk around the lump in her throat and the tears building in her eyes. "I just feel so devastated. He's gone and it's all I wanted but… I… just."

Raine was out of her chair and around the table within seconds and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's alright." She soothed as Julia's arms tightened around her. "It's going to be alright."

Selphie and Rinoa had hear enough of the conversation downstairs to figure out what had happened and quietly made their way out of the house. Raine had seen them leave so they knew their mom wouldn't worry about where they'd gone to.

"Alice's cafe?" Selphie suggested as she pulled the door shut and turned her key to lock it.

"Sure." Rinoa slid her hand into her sisters and they headed down the street.

* * *

Later on, after Selphie had headed back Rinoa had gone for a walk and found herself at the memorial once again. She hadn't ended up there on purpose it had just sort of happened.

"Rinoa?" She turned, surprised to see him and Squall smiled softly at her. She held out her hand for him but he pulled her against him instead and held her close for several long moments. When he did let her go he took her offered hand but made no move to walk away.

"Thank you." Rinoa said quietly. "How did you know?" There were two questions there but Squall chose to answer the second.

"My mom mentioned something when she got back and I saw Selphie sitting with ellone at the fountain in the square. Do you want to stay here for a while?" He asked and she nodded. "We'll sit down then."

They sat on the bench next to the memorial pillar and plaque and Rinoa fell into place in Squall's lap without thinking about it. She tried to move once she'd realised but Squall tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You don't need to move." And Rinoa knew that was his way of asking her to stay. "Do you want to know what it's for?" Squall asked, casting his glance to where she was already looking.

"Yes, but only if you want to tell me."

"I'll tell you what I remember and what I know but I wasn't any older than 3 when it happened."

Rinoa nodded and settled against his chest, he hadn't bothered with his jacket so his arms were bare and her skin tingled with the knowledge wherever they touched.

"A year and a half before I was born a group of men came from Esthar, they wanted Ellone - never said why - just that they needed her. Her parents refused and they were killed but Ellone was kept safe and hidden. My mother took her in after that and soon after my father arrived. He and mom fell in love and were married within 3 months.

"The forces from Esthar weren't done though and they returned a few years later. My dad was no longer a soldier at that point and he lived here permanently with mom. He was making money with his writing and we were doing pretty well.

"His best friends - Kiros and Ward - the ones he'd been travelling with when he ended up here returned with a warning that Estharian troops were returning, there was a civil war in the country at the time and one side believed Ellone was the key to them claiming victory, I don't know why though. My dad and his friends gathered together as many people as they could, some coming from Timber, to stop them from reaching the towns people and they succeeded but at a cost." He stopped a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I know the fighting got pretty close. Me and Ellone were hidden within the walls of the house - another safe room - we could hear the shooting and the screaming on the final day. Mom was close by but I really don't remember much.

"The memorial was set up to honour the two hero's what had lost their lives - they weren't the only ones but another memorial is set up further out in the hills where most of the fighting happened. Dad wanted a closer one for them and everyone else agreed because without them we wouldn't have had any defence at all."

Rinoa stayed silent but didn't move from where she was.

"That sent a pretty clear message and they didn't return after that. My dad investigated using his connections and the group intent on getting Ellone had either been killed or imprisoned by the opposition in Esthar. I think dad knows why they wanted my sister but the one time I asked he looked so serious and said it didn't matter that I didn't ask again. If he's ever serious like that it means he's telling the truth so I left it alone."

"I had no idea, I thought Esthar was a closed country, their ambassadors always refused invites to everything when I was growing up." Rinoa commented, wanting to say something. "And it's so peaceful here, it's so sad to think about what happened."

"Yeah. But everyone here is grateful for how it ended and who finally stopped it. Before that people weren't too keen on outsiders but they welcome them now and I can't complain about that." Squall told her, voice quiet but not sad.

"And if you hadn't told me I'd have had no idea about Ellone."

Squall smiled at that. "As it should be then, just like when I first met you and your sister. Your mom loved her enough to make her part of your family and clearly loves you both so much she spent 2 years building an escape plan for the three of you."

She sat up a little to look at him and he moved an arm from around her to cup her cheek. He was nervous but it was clear whatever he wanted to say was important to him. She probably didn't look much different but Rinoa stayed silent and waited for Squall to continue as she tried to ignore the pounding in her heart and the warmth tingling through her skin.

"I just wanted to let you know that there are other people who choose their families based on love and not always on biology. There are also people who do not love those they should but they aren't important."

Rinoa nodded but felt her eyes start to well up. She, like her mother had been hurt by the knowledge that Caraway was gone because although really she'd lost him years ago it didn't seem real until that moment that her father could be out there and not love her.

"There will always be somewhere you are wanted and not just with your mom and sister and there will always be people who love you even if they… I don't understand it I'm never going to turn you away." He almost choked on the words but Rinoa knew, really knew that he meant them but her voice had gone and left her at about the moment she'd realised she felt the same way about him.

Rinoa didn't cry but her eyes were still watery. Squall didn't look like he minded when she smiled and nodded before leaning in to kiss him, sliding her arms around his neck as his mouth met hers. It was hesitant and awkward at first but Rinoa didn't care because this was what she - they - wanted. No one else was watching so there was no one to judge them and she knew that finally, finally she could start to feel properly settled in her knew life and that this was absolutely where she was meant to be.

* * *

Next and final chapter will tie together the remaining loose ends and may even see the return of Mr Kinneas.

Written for the 'Where I Belong' Challenge


	4. Chapter 4 Waltz for the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, no money has or will exchange hands. This story has been written purely for entertainment value. All original characters and storylines do belong to me.

Authors Note: Thanks go to all those who have reviewed, favourited and followed this. I have enjoyed writing it so, so much and so thanks must also go to **Ashbear** and those organising the 'Where I belong Challenge'. It has been really, really awesome and I have loved being a apart of it and getting to read other peoples stories/see the fan art and other contributions.

So what started out as a rough plan in a note book years ago now comes to an end. I think I'll miss this AU but i'm also glad it finally exists.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Waltz for the Moon

The mid summer festival was fast approaching Winhill and already people were dressing the main square. Shop owners were decorating their shop fronts and preparing whatever offering of food or entertainment they would be bringing with them. There was exactly one week until everything began and Squall and Rinoa had taken the opportunity to practice their dancing for the main event whenever they were free.

Raine had allowed them to clear away most of the furniture from the main sitting area so now most of the tables were against the walls and the chairs were stacked high.

They had the CD set up on loop but the tracks were long enough that Raine considered it peaceful rather than a distraction and the sight of her son willingly dancing was about the best entertainment she'd had all year.

Rinoa was dancing in her socks and a blue summer dress and Squall - for once - was in jeans and a T-shirt. So far they had spent the majority of the morning laughing and falling around the space but there had been a few times when (from the doorway) she had seen them dance - really dance, steps in time and beautifully performed. She almost couldn't wait for the festival.

"He gets that from you, you know." Laguna said quietly behind her and she jumped a little at his unexpected appearance.

"Oh I know." She affirmed and Laguna frowned as he came to stand besides her. "What? It's nothing you haven't said - or proved - yourself." She added, her toes curling in her shoes at the memory.

"But still…"

Raine laughed, keeping her voice as quiet as possible so that Rinoa and Squall wouldn't realise they were watching.

"What you lack in dancing ability you readily make up for in almost everything else."

"Almost everything?" He asked with a smile this time as he put his arm around her and leant his head against hers.

"You've always got to have something to improve on." She told him with a smile. "So things don't get boring."

Laguna understood her means and grinned into her hair and slid is hand down lower. Raine elbowed him in the ribs, not hard enough to do any harm but certainly enough for him to get the message.

"Later?"

"Exactly."

"Your parents are watching us." Rinoa whispered before spinning and twirling back into Squall's arms. It was easier in heels but she hadn't wanted to wear them for practice, they would have been too uncomfortable and it felt too much like they were taking this very seriously if she had worn them.

"I know." Squall told her, dipping her slightly them he moved them into the normal part of the dance. It wasn't his favourite, Waltz for the moon was but this was a traditional Galbadian piece and more importantly it meant more dancing with Rinoa and that - at least to him - was the point of all the rehearsing.

Rinoa's eyes widened. "And you're okay with this?" She was surprised, even with the little while they'd been together so far he hadn't been comfortable enough to be close to her when his dad was around. With his mom, sister and Rinoa's family he was fine but his dad's enthusiasm seemed to embarrass him more than encourage.

"I'm going to have to get used to it." He told her and she nodded, it told her all she needed to know, in fact Rinoa was starting to realise he was very good at that. She in turn rarely had to worry she'd given him the wrong impression. Her mom said it was because they actually talked to each other honestly - a lesson Selphie and Irvine had never mastered in Deiling or Dollet. Either way it made Rinoa unspeakably happy.

"Your mom just elbowed him." She whispered again.

"What ever it was for he deserved it." His tone was a shade away from deadpan and Rinoa laughed as he spun her again.

* * *

Selphie was sat in her back garden on the carved wooden chairs she'd chosen before they moved in. Laguna had given her a pre release copy of his latest novel and she's spent the past few mornings reading through it.

"Mind if I join you?" Her mother asked from the back door and Selphie shook her head, slipped the bookmark between the pages she was reading and set it down on the table next to her.

"What's up?" She asked her mom, knowing she wouldn't have come out there without good reason - or a book of her own. Her mom sat down and seemed to ready herself before saying something.

"Raine gave me the final details on something this morning. Laguna has been looking into Irvine, trying to find out if what he told you and Squall was true and it is. He's left General Caraway's employment and Deiling City altogether."

Selphie nodded, hopeful but wanting to see what her mother said next.

"You should post that letter you wrote to him, the address he gave you is as good as everything else he told you. I won't pretend to understand him Selphie but he's trustworthy and a decent young man." She seemed to be gearing up to something. "You should probably write him a note inviting him to stay in Winhill for a few days, Raine has said they'll keep a room aside for him whenever he needs it, so ask him to come to the festival."

Selphie nodded, knowing her mom was still wary in the way any mother would be of her daughter if she was this involved with someone at such a young age. Selphie wanted to reassure her that she was right to trust him, that despite his way of going about things he was honourable and careful but she realised that might just worry her mother more.

"Thank you." She really, really meant it but couldn't find any other words to instead she reached over and pulled her mom into a tight hug.

If she could have him back in her life she knew they would do it properly thins time, no more messing around, no more games. Irvine had shown his hand and now it was time to show her's.

* * *

The day of the festival arrived and Julia had volunteered to help in the morning and perform during the evening. Now though she'd done all she could and was taking a moment to relax and breathe.

"Here." Raine handed her a cup of tea and sat down beside her.

"Thanks. Rinoa's been teaching Selphie the dances for the past couple of days you know, she leads almost as well as she follows." Raine chuckled. "It's only just occurred to me sat here that Irvine probably doesn't know them at all." Julia laughed at her own comment and her friend joined in.

"Having met Selphie - I'm sure they'll be fine." Raine reassured her then added. "I'm really glad you're here, I know I've said it before but it's so nice to have someone to talk to and to spend time with. As happy as I am here it's been years since I've had a best friend." She turned to look at Julia who was staring back at her in something like mild shock. "If I over stepped the mark -"

"No, not at all…. I just… as strange as it sounds I hadn't realised. You are the closest friend I think I've ever had - you and Laguna both."

Raine smiled. "Good." She placed the now empty mug down next to her and stretched out. "What are you going to next then?"

"Singing again maybe but mostly song writing. I don't need to do anything financially but I need to do something with my time."

"You can always do a couple of shifts at my place." She was only half serious in her offer and Julia picked up on it.

"I'll bear it in mind but for now I'm comfortable enough to just see how things go. It's been such a long time since I've been able to do so that I want to enjoy it whilst it lasts."

* * *

Rinoa hadn't shown Squall the dress she'd decide to wear for the dance and the look on his face had been priceless when she stepped out of the house that evening. It wasn't that she was over dressed - the dancing was supposed to be a formal event despite the rural atmosphere - it was just it wasn't something Squall had been expecting.

The cream dress had been a graduation present from her mom and although short it wasn't too revealing and matched her shoes and grandmothers earrings well.

"You should see what Selphie's wearing." She told him with a cheeky smile as she slipped her arm through his.

"No, no I'm perfectly fine seeing what you're wearing." He sounded a little choked and breathless but she had hoped for that when she put on the dress.

"This is also the first time I've seen you in a suit." She commented. He looked older in it - dare she say refined - and whatever trouble he was having not staring at her constantly she would certainly mirror the longer he wore the suit.

"My dad pretended he picked it out but really it was Ellone." Squall admitted.

"I'll have to thank her later." She figured taking her out for a milkshake or afternoon tea would probably do the trick.

They reached the square before Squall could reply, the musicians were turning up and Rinoa saw her mother amongst them.

"We should get something to drink before the music and everything else starts."

Rinoa nodded and let hi lead her down to the outside bar where Raine and Laguna were waiting for them.

* * *

Selphie took a deep breath and made the first steps towards the fountain where Irvine was sitting. She was glad she'd chosen to wear a long knee length cardigan over her dress because it hid how much she was shaking.

Irvine hadn't seen her yet, or if he had he was courteous enough not to say anything and give her time to get there on her own.

She kept re reading his letter on her head as she walked, it was the most serious she had ever heard him and the most honest. He had said if she chose to he would leave her alone to move on but if she wanted him, if she loved him like he'd come to realise he loved her then he would take the job in Timber and take them seriously. For Selphie it was the fact that he'd left Caraways employment either way and taking an extended holiday until he heard from her that convinced her.

He did look up once she was stood in front of him and he tipped her head towards her in the same way he would when he wore his hat. His favourite (but certainly not his only) was currently hung on the back of her bedroom door and she had no intention of returning it, but then he'd never asked for it back either.

"I took the job in Timber, start in a couple of weeks." He told her and just hearing his voice again after such a long time made her smile. "Same as before just a different location and clientele, I'll be close enough to visit pretty often and the Loire's have said I'm always welcome in their inn."

Selphie nodded. "Mom approves, she just wants to know where I'm going, where I am - just the important details." Selphie explained, hands locked together in front of her to stop her from fiddling with her nails or hair which she had a habit of doing when she was nervous.

He stood and closed his arms around her, holding her close and she did the same. Selphie could feel his nose pressed into her hair and the rise and fall of his chest.

"I missed you." She spoke into his shirt but she knew he could hear her, his hearing was as sharp as his shooting.

"I missed you too love." He didn't release his hold when she tried to look at him. "I mean it, told you I do."

"Me too." She confirmed. "But I was going to take off this cardigan and take you dancing." He let her go and Selphie pulled off the cardigan and stood before him with it over her arm.

"Don't think I can say no to that." Irvine announced, not knowing where to look and Selphie's smile beamed - that had been the point.

* * *

"Your sister's dress isn't so much short as it is gravity defying." Squall whispered against Rinoa's ear as they waltzed closer together than was strictly needed.

"Corset Squall. That's what's holding it up. Mom wouldn't let her wear that without one, I think there's some coated wire in the sleeves to make them stand up like that and to hold out the front part of the skirt."

Squall shrugged in response which looked funny during the dancing but Rinoa only bit her lip a bit to hide her laugh. They turned around in a slow circle and she looked over to where her mother sat playing piano.

_For a moment Rinoa was 5 again, sitting with Selphie on either side of their mother as she taught them to play._

"My dad keeps waving at us." Squall told her, bringing her back to the present.

"He's bound to get less enthusiastic over time." Rinoa told him, trying to sound reassuring even though she wasn't convinced herself.

"That might take years." His eyes met hers and the implication of what he'd said dawned on him.

Rinoa smiled before he could say anything else. "Still gives us plenty of time." She said softly and he bent and kissed her gently for a moment savouring the warmth between them. "If not I'm sure we'd just have to ask Irvine and Selphie to step it up a bit and we'd have all the privacy we need."

Squall looked as though he was going to reply but the first few notes of Waltz for the Moon started and instead he leaned closer and moved them into position.

"Come on, this is our song."

Rinoa laughed and warm and happy she took her place with Squall and waited for the music to start.

* * *

Fin


End file.
